Twilight prompts and one-shots
by Captain-Spangled
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Only things to be found here are the completed prompt and one-shot requests for my Twilight rewrites. Anything goes, different P.O.V.s and other stuff. So yeah, check it out! c:
1. INTRO

So, this is were all of your lovely prompt and one-shot requests are going to go. Just so you know, some will be longer than others and posting on here might be all over the place. It all depends on how inspired I feel. There really isn't any order to them but I hope you like them anyway. Feel free to continue leaving me one-shot or prompts in the review section or you can message them to me as well, it doesn't really mater! 3

**NOTE:** I hope to have the first prompt/ one-shot request up tomorrow morning.


	2. ONE-SHOT

**ONE-SHOT**: New Years Eve

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note::<strong> So, got this idea while celebrating new years with my bestie. Hope you like it! For everyone who has given me a prompt when I asked, thank you so much! I honestly had no idea which one I wanted to start one so I started almost all of them. They all have outlines and most have at least 100 words written for them. Thank you so much for getting me thinking, it really has been a huge help! Anyway, onto the one-shot!

* * *

><p>Oh my god, you would think that I wouldn't care so much about I was wearing by now. It was just New Years Eve. But then again, it was my first New Years Eve with a boyfriend, the first year that I would actually have someone to kiss when the ball finally dropped and brought us into the New Year. And I guess it would be the first time Jacob and I actually kissed in front of our dads…<p>

God I could already tell this was going to be awkward.

With a sigh, I straightened my sweater and decided I looked about as good as I was ever going to before heading to my door. On my way downstairs, I stopped by Bella's room. I knocked on the door but got no answer, as usual, so I just popped my head in quick to check on her. She was seated in her little rocking chair, as usual. Seeing her like this seriously broke my heart. I wanted nothing more to make her feel better and let her know how much Charlie and I both loved her, but there was no getting through to her. If another sigh, I closed her door and continued on down the stairs.

"Alex, good, I'll be right back. I heard someone just pull up into the driveway; I think it's the pizza kid. Could you pay him for me? Money's on the table." Charlie asked before walking past me and heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take care of it." I called after him only to be answered by the sound of the bathroom door closing.

With a roll of my eyes, I walked into the kitchen and found the pile of bills sitting on the kitchen table. Just as I was picking them up, the there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza!" I cried excitedly, jumping up and more or less sliding across the tile to the door.

I'm not going to lie, my face fell a bit when I opened the door and saw that it was just Billy and Jacob on the other side.

"Oh."

"Well that sure is a pleasant welcome." Billy teased as Jacob pushed him into the house.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the pizza guy." I admitted, "It's good to see you, Billy."

Bending down, I gave the older man a quick hug. He gave my back a few pats before letting me.

"Don't worry about it. Your dad makes the same face when I tell him I forgot to bring him his fish fry."

"What's this about not having fish fry?" Charlie asked as he came down the steps.

I could see what Billy was talking about; we did make the same face. The same slight wrinkle appeared in the centers of our foreheads and the corners of our mouths turned down. Give me a thick ol' moustache and we could be twins.

Billy rolled his eyes and headed into the living room with dad, explaining that he was just trying to make a point. This left Jacob and alone in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said shyly, lowering my head slightly as a blush started to cover my cheeks.

"Hey." Jacob had his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

We looked at each other for a moment before laughing and wrapping our arms around each other. Before letting go, he gave me a small peck on the cheek before taking my hand and leading me into the living room. Charlie and Billy had turned on the TV and were flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch.

I was literally about to sit down with Jacob on the couch when there was another knock at the door. Seeing as our only guest had already arrived, I knew exactly who was at the door. For the second time, I cried out, "Pizza!" before taking off and sliding to a stop in front of the door.

Pulling it open, a bored looking teenager stood there holding the pizza sleeve in front of them. Happily, I handed over the money and in return took the two large boxes from him. Calling out a 'thank you' I closed the door and carried the boxes directly into the living room where the boys were now watching some show about cars. Setting the boxes down on the coffee table, I raised an eyebrow at the three of them before heading back into the kitchen to get plates and drinks for everyone; cause I'm nice like that.

It was a bit of a juggling act, but I somehow managed it. Of course the boys hadn't waited for plates and were halfway finished with their first slices. Instead of yelling at them, I just set the plates down before handing out drinks. Both Charlie and Billy got a beer while I had grabbed a coke for both Jacob and myself.

There was plenty of time until the ball dropped so I watched the stupid car show with them for about a half hour before I talked them into watching a movie. It seemed like the only thing that would appease everyone. We settled on some old comedy. It was nice to just sit around, laughing with my dad, Jake, and Billy. It was comfortable.

"Pause it! Pause it!" I shouted a half hour to midnight, letting go of Jacob's hand and jumping up from the couch.

"Girl, what are you yelling for?" Charlie asked, though he did as I asked.

"Shush, I'll be right back!"

Leaving the living room, I headed upstairs to my room. The boys were going to hate me but I wanted to have some fun. Grabbing the plastic bag from the foot of my bed, I gave an excited giggle before hurrying out the door. Once again I paused at the top of the stairs, looking at my sisters room.

_I should at least try, _I thought to myself.

Pushing open her door, not bothering to knock this time, I found Bella in the exact same position as last time, only now a few of the lamps had been turned on. Making my way over to her, I placed a hand gently on her shoulder before bending down.

"Bella, honey, come downstairs and celebrate with us." I pleaded softly, knowing that although she had been acting like a zombie for months that she could still hear just fine.

I was met with silence.

Giving up, I gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving her alone. Returning downstairs, I sat my bag next to the now empty pizza boxes. Charlie was confused and asked what I had been doing. I told him how I tried to get Bella come down before quickly switching the subject to my bag. Neither of us liked to talk about what was going on to Bella very long

"I wanted us to celebrate New Years right!" I explained before diving my hands inside. When I pulled them out, they both held a different colored party hat. "Catch."

I threw one to Charlie and Billy before reaching in once more to pull out one for Jacob and myself. All three boys looked at me like I Was crazy but did as asked, placing the hats on their heads.

"I also got these." I added excitedly before handing out noisemakers.

Once I had passed them out, it was getting close to the end of the year, just a couple of minutes. The four of use got into a line in front of the TV and waited. It seemed to take forever, but soon that pretty ball started to make it's way down the poll and everyone started counting it off.

_ 10 _

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

We all quickly joined them.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1! _

After just a moments hesitation, Jacob and I turned towards one another and brought our lips together. It wasn't as awkward as I had thought; everything seemed to melt away as Jacob wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long it last but soon we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"That's enough you two." Charlie grumbled, though a faint smile could be seen on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him before laughing and wrapping my arms around my dad. "Happy New Year, daddy!" Getting up on my tiptoes, I placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Happy New Year, kiddo."

As soon as we let go of each other I moved to give Billy a hug as well. After that I pulled out my phone and wished Leslie a Happy New Year too. It had been a good night. It sucked that Bella was still avoiding most contact with people but that couldn't be stopped, she would need time. Until then, I would just have to settle for being surrounded by the other members of my little family.


End file.
